


Right here, Right now.

by sumweirdo



Series: Omo Adventures [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Tony Stark, Bladder Control, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Bottom Tony Stark, Come Swallowing, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Filthy, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Play, Nipples, Omorashi, Piss, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pubic Hair, Smut, Sub Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs To Pee, Top Bucky Barnes, Urination, Urolagnia, Watersports, Wet & Messy, Wetting, full bladder, pissplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumweirdo/pseuds/sumweirdo
Summary: Tony wants to go to the bathroom, but Bucky wants to see him go.





	Right here, Right now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like piss or anything like that, don't read, please. :)

Tony had to use the bathroom. He was holding it for the longest now. To the point where he was squirming on the couch next to his boyfriend, watching a couple of movies with him. He never knew he had to pee so badly. It didn't feel like such a problem until now.

Tony drank a whole bottle of water, before he invited Bucky over to watch some movies with him.

On the first movie, he barely felt anything. It wasn't too much of a strong urge, and he could bare it long enough. Tony continued to blindly drink liquids, ignoring his half full bladder that was still continuing to fill when he drank.

By the second movie, the urge had gotten stronger, and he had to shift a little bit to get comfortable, but it wasn't unbearable. By the start of the third movie, the yearn to piss was starting to get powerful, the lower part of his stomach bloating. In the middle of the movie, Tony was clenching his muscles to resist from bursting out his gold unexpectedly. He felt his bladder expanding from the urine filling it. Tony would have ran into the bathroom, but he always had to ask Bucky to go. It was so embarrassing, so he just sat there, hoping he could contain the piss in his aching bladder until the last movie ended.

Bucky looked over at Tony, noticing the slight flush across his face. Something must have been wrong, and he could already suspect the issue. Judging by Tony wiggling in place, the lip bites, and how he gripped on his thighs, he already knew exactly what was wrong.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Bucky asks, voice gentle, though he knew what had Tony so jittery.

Tony heard his voice, and swallowed tightly, "Yes.." his knees buckle closed.

The taller male wasn't buying it, knowing Tony was avoiding to cooperate, "Something's up. Just tell me sugar."

Tony knew there was no use in arguing, so he just told him what he wanted. Bucky was seeming nice today, so he might just let him go in peace, "Can I.. I have to use the bathroom, sir.." Tony looks down at his lap, face turning completely red with embarrassment, leg muscles tensing.

"You think you can hold in a little more, baby?" Bucky asked, lifting up Tony's shirt, showing his abs, and nipples, and touching the little nubs, before pulling them.

Tony gulped again, holding in a whimper, "N-No.." His voice sounds desperate, and hushed.

"Have a little faith. I know you can hold it in a bit longer." Bucky pinches his pliable nipples, causing Tony to give a slight whimper. Bucky gets off of his buds, and unbuckles Tony's pants, being able to see some of his brown pubic hair, relieving Tony a bit from the clothing that was pushing against his full bladder. Bucky's hand gently lingers around the hard swell around his stomach. Even the most softest of touches made Tony's breath hitch, and grip onto the couch in desperation. Bucky presses down gently, sending a chilling tremor down Tony's spine, as he whines.

"Please, sir, please.." Tony nearly starts bouncing in place, but stays still, straining.

"Hold it." Bucky's voice was still friendly, yet strict.

"I-I need to let it out.." Tony whimpers.

"Really? You sure you can't hold it in?" A smirk curved on his face, pressing down hard on the bump with three fingers.

Tony gasps, bouncing his knees up and down, with another desperate whine, "P-Please sir..!" he sounds so helpless, needing to piss, but not in this circumstance. It hurt to hold it all in like this, especially when Bucky was trying to force it out of him.

"If you can't hold it, why don't you just go then, sugar?" Bucky entices, moving his fingers up and down, left and right on the hairy skin.

Tony bites his lip hard, leaning his head back on the couch cushion, whimpering again. He didn't want to. Not here, not now. 

"I need to go to the bathroom.." 

"If you need to go so badly, you can go. Right here, right now."

"Please, sir.."

"Right here. Right now."

Tony swallowed hard at the tone of his voice. To his utter fear, he felt the urine traveling up his cock and dribbling the tip, staining his boxers and showing through his black pants, His knees bounce more, wailing and breathing unsteadily, bladder pulsing. It was so emasculating. But it was oddly arousing at the same time.

Bucky's smug smile had gotten wider when he saw the wet spot in his clothing, "Come on, baby, let go if you really need to." Bucky peels away his boxers, and whips out Tony's cock, taking away his fingers.

Tony sighed, feeling really red, now that he was exposed. He was in relief now that there was no weight against his inflated bladder anymore. But, the burn was still there, he still had the strong urge to empty himself, wanting to let go, and have the relief overwhelm him. But, he couldn't. He didn't want to. Bucky suddenly pushes two fingers on the hard swell on his stomach, triggering his release.

"Ah!" Tony gasps, tears starting to pool in his eyes, gold trickling out from his cock, staining the couch below. He whimpers, shifting more, trying to keep the rest in. He manages to halt the stream, clinging onto his thighs tightly, the pain in his bladder getting stronger, still filled up with the gold.

"Come on, sugar. No one's stopping you from going." Bucky continues to press his fingers against his piss pouch over and over, as if he was fingering him. Tony's mouth falls open, giving shuddering whines and breathing shakily. Bucky loved those desperate, cute sounds that came from the man trying to hold back, knowing he would break eventually.

The smaller male couldn't bare it anymore, moving his legs around. His bladder was burning, he could feel the piss about to burst out of him. The yearn was getting into him. He wanted to let go. He _needed_ to let go.

And so he did.

Tony cries out when he finally starts to let the urine burst out of him, a strong and noisy stream, as it splattered all over the floor. It actually feels like it's being forced out of him, as he let out a breath.

"Fuck, _fuck_..." Tony moans out. The relief was incredible, almost as great as an orgasm. His bladder starts deflating, the pain still there, as the endless flood of liquid gold pours out of him, staining the couch, and his legs. Tony's bladder is cramping and the pain was almost making it difficult to like the relief he was feeling. His face is burning like lava with embarrassment, but he can’t admit that it does feel good to let it all go.

"Oh," Tony whimpers again, as the flow kept going, seeming endless.

Bucky growls in his throat, enjoying the sight of flushed Tony emptying his bladder, moaning of relief.

"God, you're fucking hot, doll. Such a hot mess, letting out that beautiful gold with your pretty face." Bucky picks up his cock, so it didn't get on the couch anymore, so it started to only get on the floor.

The hot liquid stream continued to flow, splashing on the surface, making a big puddle of gold. It almost seemed like an eternity of sweet, sweet relief, but eventually, after more than thirty seconds, the stream gets thinner, eventually stopping. Tony looks down at the mess he, still flushing intensely.

"Good job. You did so well, sugar." Bucky coos, kissing his lips, shaking the rest of the piss off of his cock. He then starts to stroke him, the strokes soft and silky.

Tony whines into the kiss, and shifts in discomfort from the piss under him. Bucky licks around Tony's mouth lovingly, licking his tongue, and the roof of his mouth. Tony shudders of arousal at the feeling, and Bucky pulled away, bringing his face down to Tony's cock.

Tony moaned when he felt Bucky's tongue flicking over his tip, tasting the piss and a bit of pre. Bucky swallows him whole, and slides his lips up and down his length. Tony spasms slightly, and moans loudly.

Bucky continues to suck him, eventually deepthroating, the taste of precum, piss and skin exploding his mouth was one of the best things he'd felt on his taste buds. The taller male begins to deepthroat him, gagging and rubbing Tony's thighs, relaxing his throat muscles to welcome Tony’s now full erection.

" _Mnnh_.. B-Bucky.." Tony was hesitant to say his name, since he always called him sir. Bucky was enjoying himself tol much to worry about how he addressed him.

Bucky sank his mouth up and down his cock, snuffling happily at the brown curls at the base. He slurped vigorously, licked wildly at the veins starting to twitch. Tony continued to moan, whimper and wiggle.

His orgasm had gotten closer than he thought, beginning to raise the volume in his moans, gripping onto the long, brown hair of his lover.

" _Fuck! _I-I'm gonna cum!" Tony breathes in, hitting his head onto the cushion behind him. His cock twitches, before semen rushes into Bucky's mouth, exploding it with the sweet and salty flavor.__

____

Savoring and swallowing all of it, Bucky pulls away, licking his lips and wipes his mouth, visibly satisfied, "God.. Right after you clean up, I'm gonna drill your pretty ass so hard into that bed with my cock. You want that, don't you, sugar?"

____

The other male nods immediately, shuddering from the words and the thought.

____

"You better get cleaning then, dollface."

____

Tony sprang up on his feet, pulling up his pants, before he sprinted into the kitchen, rummaging for cleaning supplies.

____

____

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first watersports, so I hope you liked it ^^"


End file.
